


Stakeout

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey regrets taking Chuck along on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

 

The small room was dark and depressing, the lack of light at least having the advantage of not allowing them to see their surroundings too closely. The rooms they were using were in an apartment building and Chuck felt sorry for the people still living in the other apartments. A couple of desks had been set up at right angles to the window, electronic surveillance equipment strewn across one of them. They were watching the building across the street, on orders from the General, after getting word that it was being used as a meeting place for an arms deal.

 

Since Sarah was busy with another task, Chuck had been sent out with Casey.

 

“Why did she have to pick today?” Chuck had complained. “We finally both get the same day off from the Buy More and we have to spend it sitting in a crappy room and watch as absolutely nothing happens.”

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

“I was hoping we could do something fun; we never get to spend any time together.” 

 

“We spend all day and almost every night together,” Casey pointed out.

 

Chuck shook his head. “That’s not what I meant and besides, work and bed doesn’t count.”

 

Despite his protests, Casey had actually been looking forward to spending the day with Chuck without work, the CIA, the NSA, assignments and bad-guys getting in the way. They had been together for about six months and, Chuck was right when he said they didn’t do much together when they weren’t at work or in bed.

 

“It’s not like I can tell them I don’t want to do stakeout because I’d rather go catch a movie with you. Especially since I’m not supposed to be sleeping with my asset in the first place.”

 

“No, I guess not,” Chuck agreed. “But I suppose stakeout could be fun.”

 

\----------

 

“So, Jeff and Morgan decided to superglue the drawers shut on Emmet’s desk. You should have seen the look on his face when he couldn’t get in. I wish I’d had a camera. I know it was kind of mean but the guy deserves it. Hey, have you seen the new Star Trek movie? I saw it with Morgan. You should; there’s this really cool bit where Kirk-”

 

“Chuck!”

 

Chuck turned to him. “What?”

 

“You have been yammering on for the last ten minutes,” Casey told him. “So far, I’ve had to listen everything from what you had for dinner last night to what those idiots at the Buy More have been up to.”

 

“So talk to me! If you’d talk to me instead of just sitting there in total silence, I wouldn’t have to.” Chuck sat down in a chair and leaned his elbows on the desk, chin resting on his hands. “’Scuse me for thinking you might be interested in stuff.”

 

As he saw the miserable expression on Chuck’s face, Casey felt a pang of guilt.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

 

Chuck brightened at that, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s OK; I know I tend to talk a lot when I get bored.”

 

There was silence for another few minutes, and then a yelp of surprise and a scuffle before the desk shook. Casey turned to see Chuck sitting cross-legged on the end of the desk. He raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“ _Now_ what’s wrong?”

 

“Something just scurried across the floor. I think it was a mouse.”

 

Casey glanced around the room and thought that Chuck was probably mistaken. It was more likely to have been a cockroach. He wasn’t too concerned; he’d been in worse places over the years, no matter how much of a rat-hole this room was.

 

“So go and look for it,” he said. “You said you wanted something to do.”

 

Chuck shuddered at the thought and stayed where he was. A short time later, he reluctantly got off the desk, checking around carefully before he put his feet down. He hadn’t seen the critter again, but why take that chance? Casey watched from his seat and sighed.

 

“Pathetic,” he muttered, laughing quietly as he went back to the window.

 

\----------

 

Ten minutes later, a paper aeroplane bounced off the computer monitor and landed on the desk. Casey wondered for the umpteenth time why the hell he had agreed to let Chuck come with him on surveillance.

 

“Hey, that flew pretty good. Can you throw it back?”

 

Casey reached out and picked up the aeroplane, seeing Chuck smile and get ready to catch it. Chuck’s smile faded as Casey clenched the aeroplane in one big hand and crumpled it into a ball, dropping it onto the floor.

 

“Enough.”

 

“But I’m bored! You won’t talk to me, and you wouldn’t let me bring my magazine or my PSP, you won’t let me go for a walk in case anyone sees me. I thought this would be more exciting,” Chuck complained. “Want to play i-spy?”

 

Casey sighed. “Chuck, this is a stakeout, not a kindergarten.” He was getting a headache. “OK, you want to play a game? How about the ‘see how long Chuck can be quiet for’ game?”

 

Chuck glared at him but stopped talking, sitting with his arms crossed and closing his eyes. After a few moments, an internal soundtrack began in Chuck’s mind to counteract the quiet of the room and he hummed along to Aerosmith’s _Love in an elevator_ under his breath.

 

Casey tried counting to ten under his breath but it didn’t help as Chuck continued to beat out the rhythm against the desk, his index fingers extended and being tapped on the wooden surface like drumsticks.

 

Chuck was startled as, suddenly, hands clamped around both of his wrists, stilling them. He opened his eyes to see Casey in between him and the desk.

 

“What is it going to take to get you to be quiet and stop fidgeting?”

 

Chuck cocked his head to one side thoughtfully before asking, “What are you offering?”

 

Casey pushed Chuck’s chair back a little so that he could get in closer, leaning down until his lips were almost on Chuck’s, then he stopped. Chuck frowned, trying to close the gap between them but Casey held him still.

 

“If you behave now, I will do anything you want when we get home tonight,” Casey offered.

 

Chuck smirked. “Anything?”

 

“Anything,” Casey confirmed. “Deal?”

 

Casey waited for his nod and then moved in, brushing a light kiss against Chuck’s mouth before going back to his seat by the window and checking through the binoculars again. Chuck dutifully sat back and watched the monitor for any heat signatures in the building but there was nothing happening. Just as nothing had happened in the last goodness-knows-how-many hours of them sitting here, watching.

 

He occupied himself thinking about when they got home, about what he was going to use the ‘anything goes’ card that Casey had just dealt him on. It still didn’t help the fact that he was bored now, and that it was ages until they could go home.

 

“What are you doing, Chuck?”

 

Casey looked a little surprised as Chuck wandered over and perched on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“That’s better,” Chuck informed him. After taking a quick look at the monitor again to make sure that there was still nothing happening, he wriggled into a more comfortable position and kissed Casey. Properly, this time, and not the half-assed effort that Casey had tried to placate him with earlier.

 

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said ‘behave’,” Casey pointed out once Chuck released him, though he didn’t seem too annoyed, Chuck thought.

 

“I can watch the monitor from here, and the window,” he said. “If anything happens, we’ll see it.”

 

Casey tried to see a flaw in the logic but couldn’t find one; why would he object to having Chuck in his arms?

 

“If I let you stay there, will you be quiet? No more stupid games or paper aeroplanes or tales of the idiots’ escapades?”

 

As Chuck nodded, and he asked again. “Promise?”

 

Chuck kissed the end of his nose playfully. “Yes, dear.”

 

True to his word, Chuck behaved perfectly after that, with the exception of telling Casey in great detail exactly what he was going to do to him when they got home.

 

 


End file.
